


a study of love in eight points

by justanonlinelove



Category: Original Work
Genre: don't show up here with your assumptions, i don't want them, just shut up in advance, like seriously if you have questions just text me it's not that hard, this is actually decent and i will not have anyone ruining it
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-10-16
Updated: 2020-10-16
Packaged: 2021-03-09 01:27:43
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 144
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27036436
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/justanonlinelove/pseuds/justanonlinelove
Summary: falling in love is easy. it's falling out of love that's the hard part.
Kudos: 8





	a study of love in eight points

i. the line of her throat. there's something about it that's raw in a way i can't put into words.

ii. the shape of her words, even when they leave bruises, is still beautiful. sometimes, words say the things i can't express otherwise.

iii. her smile is the brightest star. i think i've drowned in her laugh.

iv. i want to trace her jawline with my lips.

v. the look in her eyes when she talks about something she loves is fiercely protective, but still so soft. i wonder if she looks at me like that.

vi. i don't know if i love you but i think i could grow to.

vii. she is the type of girl i could write poems about. i don't know if that's a good thing.

viii. i'm not asking for forever, but a few hours would be nice.


End file.
